mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangels (Faction)
The faction Archangels, was a faction on SquadServers. A server once played by NoahCraftFTW. The Archangels had very few allies and truces as they were known as the 'Trash-talking' faction. They made up for it in numbers of faction members. The leaders and founders were ghosthunter712 (or youtuber Twin Knights), Toxic_hunter91, and FortunateTrollz. Birth The faction Archangels was known as another name when it was created on January 6th, 2015. They were known as TheGoldenKnights. Originally ghosthunter712 was playing the server with his friend from school, he told me "I honestly did not expect us to get as popular and powerful as we did." Betrayals On February 1st, 2015 the TGK were first betrayed by Ronin98 and Toxic_hunter91 over a matter of which no one knows why. Leaving ghosthunter712 , xbulletnurheadx, and FortunateTrollz to pick up what was left. Which was nothing. Ghost vowed vengeance. On March 28th, 2015 the Archangels were betrayed by Emperor, Eagles1434 when the player blew up the new Archangel battle arena they would have used to test possible new recruits because the owner blew up the one Eagles made. On March 30th the Archangels suffer their biggest it yet, a betrayal by Co-Owner itstaylor_forrester, and officers Santiverse, generalsparkalz, EliteZeroBlade, and members Kaitlyn, Procool, and Blake123bossman. Which led to such a rage by ghosthunter712 he disbanded. He vowed to never stop raiding the traitors. Revenge On February 10th, 2015 three members of RangersOrder, ghost, xbulletnurheadx, and new member Taylor_Forrester, assault the ex-founder's base. After watching the footage I must admit they suck at cannons. The aftermath is a poor excuse of a destroyed base but it fits the boot. On March 31st, 2015, also known as Retribution day by ex Archangels now, the very next day after the great betrayal, ghost and his faction "Exodus" retaliated hard, with their entire faction online, they struck at the impostor "Archangels" as they stole the name, soon ghosthunter712 would make a deal and get the faction name back. The Exodus faction struck the base and got back all the loot from ghosthunter712's vault, but instead of him taking it all back he saw the flaw in his power-hungry greed so he said to his members "Take all that you wish my brethren! You earned it for your devotion!" As his faction were raiding the enemy base he called his Ex Co-Owner Taylor to gloat, "even if you are in the base you can't raid the chests!" They broke the last chest 40-45 minutes later. WIthin the weeks following ghost took it upon himself to destroy every last base 'Redemption', Taylor's new faction, had which he did as well. I asked him how he felt about it, he said "I don't regret absolutely destroying my friends' bases." Most Relevant and Important Members Founders: ghosthunter712 FortunateTrollz Toxic_hunter91 Owners: ghosthunter712 FortunateTrollz Toxic_hunter91(betrayed) Taylor_Forrester(betrayed) Esavoie57 McWolf57 shroomlicker Officers: ionas60(left to make sister faction) Blake123bossman(left to make a sister faction) sampo479(left on good terms) Eagles143(betrayed) _GregRekts_ Conjam21(left on good terms) The Sad Down-Fall A few days before May 16, 2015 fake evidence of ghosthunter712 fly hacking was 'approved by owner Yondie for a one month ban, which was long enough to get the faction disbanded due to owner inactivity. Luckily two days before the faction would have been disbanded after pleads to staff to reconsider and/or shorten the ban, the server under-went maintenance and did a complete reset. Some believe it was reset due to a deal between the owner of the server and an unknown supporter of the Archangels. The picture had an obvious fault as to why the IGN (in-game-name) was not in the picture. On August 12th, 2015 Taylor_Forrester admitted that the picture was forged on another server in which Kaitlyn flew up in the air and Taylor did F3 which takes names away and screenshot with Kailtyn wearing Ghost's skin. The Rise From The Ashes On November 23rd, 2015, ghost posted a video titled 'Factions Promo', which in it was revealed that his faction name had been changed to Archangels. Signifying that his faction is back from their months of honing their abilities and preparing for the release of Misuto, which is SquadServers revamped. Current Members ghosthunter712 (Owner) The_Assasin_1364 (Co-Owner) HeyImSanti (Co-Owner) Ionas60 (Co-Owner) Tayniverse (Co-Owner) shroomlicker (Co-Owner) Sunny_FTW_ (Officer) CoolNemo (Officer) ConJam21 (Officer) Esavoie57 (Officer) Mr_Error404 (Trusted) sisterrainbows (Member) _LeftStrqfez (Member) WayUp (Member) IcyRainbow (Member) EntroPlayz (Member) _Edriqn_ (Member) AnAverageDylan (Member) ghosthunter712's YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZYurnJOdAOHrXa4K_EOE8Q FortunateTrollz's YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/ClashOfClansGamming Category:Factions